superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-2A)
You may be looking for Batman (SuperFriends / JLA Member). Justice Society Team Member Batman began his costumed career in 1939; married Selina Kyle (the Catwoman) in 1955; and had a daughter, Helena Wayne, who became the costumed Huntress shortly before Batman's untimely death in 1979. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel universe of Earth-Two (Earth-2A in the SuperFriends Universe), Bruce Wayne was born in 1915The year of Bruce's birth is the date shown on his tombstone in America vs. the Justice Society, #1 (Jan. 1985). to Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, two wealthy Gotham City socialites. Young Bruce was raised in an environment of wealth and privilege and enjoyed a happy childhood until the age of seven, when on that fateful evening, Bruce and his parents were struck with tragedy. As they walked home after a Rudolph Valentino movie, they crossed what would later be known as Crime Alley. A desperate mugger named Joe ChillAccording to Detective Comic, #235 (Sept. 1956). In most accounts of the Earth-One Batman's origins, Joe Chill was not a mugger, but a hitman hired by Lex Moxon. demanded Mrs. Wayne's jewelry and any cash they may have on hand. When the elder Wayne resisted, Chill shot him. In the excitement, Martha Wayne suffered a heart attack and died shortly thereafter.Early accounts of these events indicate that both Thomas and Martha Wayne were both shot to death, but Batman, #47 (June 1948) states that Martha Wayne actually died of a heart attack after witnessing the shooting of her husband, an explanation repeated in most published version of Batman's origin until the early 1970s. Stunned by the deaths of his parents, Bruce Wayne stared intently at the criminal, memorizing every detail of his face. Unnerved, Chill beat a hasty retreat before the authorities arrived.These events are revealed in Detective Comics, #33 (November 1939) and recounted in Secret Origins, Vol. 2 #6 (Sept. 1986). This marked a turning point in Bruce’s life. Young Wayne is raised by his father's brother, Dr. Philip Wayne,The guardianship of Bruce's uncle Philip was first mentioned (in connection with the Earth-One Batman) in Batman, #208 (Feb. 1969). Philip Wayne's role in Earth-Two continuity was established by Secret Origins, #6. According to Secret Origins, #6, the Waynes were murdered after seeing a movie starring Rudolph Valentino. though he never recovers from his parents' murder and vows to one day wage a war against the criminal underworld in Gotham City. He later swore to pursue all criminals to avenge the deaths of his parents and devoted himself to attaining physical and intellectual excellence. He underwent rigorous physical training and educated himself in criminal science and police techniques. By the late 1930s, Bruce Wayne was an affluent Gotham City businessman and socialite. One night in his study, Wayne decided he needed to leave the traditional avenues of justice and become a symbol of something that would inspire fear and awe in the criminal populace. As if an omen, a bat flew into the window of the study and inspired Wayne. He decided that he would adopt the guise of a bat and developed the identity that made him the scourge of Gotham's underworld: The Batman! Disguised as an elderly designer, Wayne hired Gotham's finest tailors to craft a costume in the form of a bat – a flowing dark cape and cowl, and a body suit with a black bat emblazoned on the chest. In his first case, Batman broke up the ‘Chemical Syndicate’For more on the Chemical Syndicate, see 'The Case of the Chemical Syndicate' at the DC Database and won the admiration of Commissioner James W. Gordon.These events are revealed in Detective Comics, #27 (May 1939) and recounted some with Secret Origins, Vol. 2 #6 (Sept. 1986). Ultimately, he would develop a tight relationship with the Gotham Police ForceCommissioner Gordon officially deputized Batman in a dramatic courtroom speech revealed in Batman, #7 (Oct./Nov. 1941). that would shield him from the turmoil that shook the established community of ‘mystery-men’ during the McCarthy years.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #466 (December, 1979). The JSA story has a one-panel flashback to All-Star Comics #60 (June, 1976). Senator O'Fallon was unnamed in this story, and was often assumed to be Joseph McCarthy or a stand-in, which was probably the original intent. America vs. the Justice Society, #1 (January, 1985) established his identity retroactively and explained that in this Earth Joseph McCarthy died a few years earlier due to a car accident. In the spring of 1940, Batman was investigating the activities of Boss Zucco and his corruption in a small neighboring town. While there, he attended a performance of the Haly Circus, one of the few hold-outs against Zucco and his minions. During the act, a group of family trapeze artists, the Flying Graysons, were gunned down before the eyes of the terrified crowd. Their son, Richard, survived, witnessing his parents' brutal murder. The boy's vengeful wrath inspired Wayne, reminding him of his own rage at the deaths of his parents. Batman, with the help of the boy, gathered enough evidence to send Zucco and his cohorts to prison. Wayne took the young Grayson on as his partner and shared his secret life with him. The boy also took on a costumed identity and created the guise of Robin, the Boy Wonder.As revealed in Detective Comics, #38 (April 1940). That summer, Batman encountered the man who would become the most dangerous criminal of his long career. The Joker had been a common criminal involved in an attempt to steal enough money to retire at an early age. He had adopted the identity of the Red Hood and, during his final case in that identity, robbed the Monarch Card Company. As he fled the scene, he was forced to swim through a vat of dyes and chemicals used in the manufacture of the cards. When he emerged, he found that the compounds had permanently altered his face and hair, dyeing them the colors of the joker in a deck of cards. The chemicals had possibly affected his mind as well, for the result of this experience left the Joker quite insane. His true identity is not revealed.These events are recounted in flashback, in Detective Comics, #168 (February, 1951). This was his first chronological appearance. This remains the most commonly repeated version of the Joker's origin. Batman's first tangle with the Joker occurred when the Clown Prince of Crime committed a spree of murders by announcing the demise of the intended over the radio but not being present with the event occurred. A chemist in his former occupation, the Joker had invented a venom which killed quickly, had a time-delayed action, and caused a contraction of the facial muscles after death, resulting in a morbid grin. After a series of these murders, the Joker was ultimately captured by Batman and Robin.As revealed in Batman, #1 (spring 1940). Criminally insane, the Joker eluded the death penalty but became Batman's most unrelenting adversary. Another important adversary was Selina Kyle, a jewel thief. Originally a battered wife, Kyle turned to crime to avenge herself on her abusive husband.This story is recounted in a flashback sequence, revealed in Brave and the Bold, #197 (April 1983). Eventually her criminal escapades, first as the ‘Cat’ and later as ‘Catwoman’ brought her into conflict with Batman.As revealed in Batman #1 (spring 1940). The Catwoman is described only as "the Cat" in this story. Her real name is not revealed. She does not appear in costume, although she does spend much of the story in disguise. The text indicates that the Cat is already renowned as a successful thief by this time, so while this story is her first encounter with Batman, it is clearly not her first outing. In his 1989 autobiography Batman and Me, Bob Kane claimed credit for Catwoman's creation, although most other accounts indicate that she was the brainchild of Bill Finger. Batman and Catwoman clashed repeatedly over the years, all the while nurturing an unspoken attraction that would ultimately become much more. Batman routinely encountered a veritable menagerie of criminals. The Penguin was a brazen felon who based his thefts on birds and umbrellas.As revealed in Detective Comics, #58 (December 1941). The Scarecrow was secretly phobia psychologist Jonathan Crane, who used his specialty to commit crimes based on fear.As revealed in World's Finest Comics #3/10 (fall 1941). Gotham City District Attorney Harvey Kent turned to crime as Two-Face after a gangster scarred half of Kent's face with acid.As revealed in Detective Comics, #68 (October 1942). Ultimately Kent's face was restored with plastic surgery, however he foreswore a life of crime.As revealed in Detective Comics, #80 (October 1943) and Superman Family #211/2 (October 1981). As a recognized effective crime-fighter, Batman was recruited in late 1940 by the United States federal government as part of a covert strike force against Nazi operations in Europe. During this case, he and fellow ‘mystery-men’ Flash and Green Lantern were captured. They were rescued by an even larger force of ‘mystery-men’. After defeating Hitler's attempted assassination of President Roosevelt, the president suggested that the assembled heroes form a team, with a name suggested by Superman: It is interesting to note, that Superman and Batman soon become lifelong friends. Unlike their Post-Crisis incarnations, they get along right away and often team up over the years. the Justice Society of America.As revealed in DC Special, #29 September, 1977). Due to other commitments, Batman declined full membership status, and served only as an honorary member.As revealed All-Star Comics, #3 and #37 (Dec. 1940 & Nov.1941). After the bombing of Pearl Harbor he became active in a loosely-organized group of ‘mystery-men’ called the All-Star Squadron.As revealed in All-Star Squadron,#3 (November 1981). Throughout World War II, Batman remained primarily on the home front, defending his beloved Gotham City, but since he had no magic-based powers, he was unaffected by the "Sphere of Influence" (which was erected by Axis forces to shield Axis-held territory from American ‘mystery-men’)As revealed in All-Star Squadron, #4 (December 1981). allowing Batman to venture occasionally into war-torn Europe to assist in cases with American Forces there. During these occasions he had the opportunity to work with famous Allied agents like Sergeant Frank Rock,As revealed in Brave and the Bold, #84 and #162 (July 1969 & May, 1980) the Unknown Soldier''As revealed in ''Brave and the Bold, #146 (January, 1979). and the Blackhawks.As revealed in Brave and the Bold, #167 (October, 1980). Batman continued to remain active after World War II and the public disbanding of the Justice Society due to the unwillingness of costumed heroes to reveal their secret identities as demanded by the Federal Government investigative committee. In the spring of 1943, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson were introduced to Alfred Beagle, who arrived at Wayne Manor with the purpose of becoming their butler. At first, Bruce and Dick weren't going to let Alfred stay, but after the stout fellow proved to be useful, both by helping the dynamic duo capture some criminals and also by discovering Batman and Robin's secret identities, Alfred became Bruce Wayne's butler and Batman's assistant.As revealed in Batman, #16 (April, 1943). This aspect of the Batman mythos was also true of his Earth-One counterpart, but was retconned in the Post-Crisis history established by Frank Miller's Batman: Year One, where Phillip is eliminated and Alfred largely raises Bruce. In the Golden Age and Earth-Two reality, Wayne and Alfred meet for the first time in 1943, after Batman has already met Robin. This version of Alfred is Alfred Beagle – his originally published name which was kept for the Earth-Two distinction. Within a year of meeting Alfred, Bruce upgraded his secret base of operations and turned it into the Batcave, where he would keep his vehicles, the secret laboratory and the gym.As revealed in Detective Comics, #83 (January, 1944). In the late 1950s, he battled the Scarecrow once more. To capture him, he joined forces with the Catwoman in return for a promise of early parole for her. During the course of this case, the two finally acknowledged their feelings for one anotherAs revealed in Brave and the Bold, #197 (April 1983). When Selina Kyle was released from prison, Bruce Wayne was waiting. They wedAs revealed in Superman Family, #211/2 (October 1981). and Selina gave birth to a daughter, Helena, in 1957. Deciding not to put his daughter in a similar situation as he underwent in his youth, Bruce became less active as a crime-fighter, making few public appearances. He still desired to remain active in some way, so when the role of Gotham City Police Commissioner became available after the late Jim Gordon, Bruce took the job.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #461–462 (Jan. – April 1979) and America vs. the Justice Society, #1 (Jan. 1985). Upon the death of his wife, Bruce Wayne hung up his cowl for good. He learned shortly thereafter that he was dying of cancer and had less than a year to live.As revealed in America vs. the Justice Society, #1-4 (Jan. – April 1985). In 1978, Wayne came under the influence of the Psycho-Pirate. Wayne's mind was turned to hatred of the JSA, a condition aggravated by the Pirate's simultaneous manipulation of members of the JSA. Ultimately the Pirate was defeated and, after a battle among the JSA members themselves, Wayne was freed from the Psycho-Pirate's control.As revealed in All-Star Comics, ''#68'' and ''#69'' (Oct. 1977 – Nov. 1977). This story includes the events of ''Justice League of America, #147'' and ''#148'' (Oct. – Nov. 1977). Bruce Wayne's final act as Batman came when Gotham City was threatened by an ex-convict named Bill Jensen, who had been granted super-powers by the sorcerer Frederic Vaux.Frederic Vaux is possibly the Earth-Two analogue to Felix Faust. Wayne attempted to arrest Jensen, and when he failed, took a Batman costume from the Gotham Museum and confronted Jensen as Batman. During the ensuing battle, one of Jensen's energy blasts rips away part of Batman's cowl. Realizing that Batman is Bruce Wayne, Jensen unleashes all of his remaining power in one final burst, killing them both. With Batman’s secret identity publicly revealed, is buried next to his wife Selina and his parents on the grounds of Wayne Manor. His funeral is attended by Helena Wayne, Dick Grayson, Alfred Beagle, and the Justice Society. At the funeral, a grieving Helena Wayne persuades Dick Grayson not to take up Batman's mantle, preferring to let her father and his legacy rest in peace.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #461–462 (Jan.–April 1979). As a final act by Doctor Fate, to honor Batman’s legacy, he erases the memory of the battle and Batman’s secret identity from the general public, so as to protect the secret identities of Robin and the Huntress, which were also exposed. He then fills their memory with the belief that Wayne died of cancer at home on the same day that Batman died.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #463 (June, 1979). Powers and Abilities Powers * Acrobatics * Acting * Aviation * Disguise * Driving * Genius Level Intellect ** Eidetic MemoryAs shown in Detective Comics, #152 (October 1949). ** Investigation ** Gadgetry * EscapologyAs shown in Batman, #34 (April, 1946). * MarksmanshipAs shown in Detective Comics, #65 (July 1942). * Indomitable Will * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) ** Martial Arts ** Boxing ** Jujutsu:As revealed in Detective Comics, #90 (August 1944). Jujutsu is a Japanese martial art and a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses no weapon or only a short weapon. The word jujutsu is often spelled as 'jujitsu', 'ju-jitsu', 'jiu-jutsu' or 'jiu-jitsu'. * Mimicry: Batman could impersonate Commissioner Gordon's voice to help himself on his investigations. * SwimmingAs shown in Detective Comics, #90 (August 1944). * Swordsmanship Equipment * Utility Belt Transportation * Batmobile * Batcycle * Batboat * Batplane Weapons * Batarang * Handgun Justice Society Team Members Appearances SuperFriends Comic Book: *''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: ** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced ** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced ** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes * The character was created by artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger, and first appeared in Detective Comics, #27 (1939). * Although the Batman of Earth-Two was the regular Batman throughout the Golden Age, he appeared specifically as a resident of Earth-Two for the first time in Justice League of America, #82 (August 1970). * Unlike his Earth-One counterpart, the Earth-Two Bruce Wayne was a frequent pipe smoker for many years dating all the way back to his youth. Some writers and fans have speculated this was the source of the terminal cancer that was slowly killing him, which was hinted in Brave and the Bold, #197 (April 1983). * Unlike the original Golden Age stories, the Earth-Two Batman (which was revealed during the Silver Age) was shown using a gun throughout much of his career. For example: Detective Comics, #38 (April 1940). References }} Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:Earth-2A Category:Natives of Earth-2A Category:Mystery-Men